Fireworks and Sparks
by ProwlPony100
Summary: Lily make's a wish and it come's true along with a few more suprise's. Prowl X OC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**A wish come true**_

**Lily P.O.V**

**I ran into my house. "Transformers Animated is on!" I yelled. Childish right? But I don't care. Even though I was 20 years old I still liked this show. "Come on Prime you can take him!" I yelled as I watched the season final to the show. I knew they would keep replaying the same episode's after but I hadn't watched this episode yet and thought it would end happily. "Prowl you can do it pull in those fragments!" I cheered the suddenly went quiet. "Prowl! What are you doing?! NOOOOO!" Prowl had give up his spark. Prowl was my favorite autobot. I felt a tear run down my cheek. "Prowl no why?" I started to cry hard. I went to bed upset. I looked at the stars and put my hands together and closed my eyes. "I wish with all of my heart and soul" I said quietly. "I wish I could go to the Transformers Animated world" I wished then went to sleep. The next morning I woke up in a tree. "How did I get here?" The branch snapped and I fell to the ground. "Hey miss are you okay?" I looked up into red eye's. "Yea I'm fine..." I said then gasped. I saw a girl with red hair. She was wearing an orange and white dress. The girl had tanned skin. "I'm Sari what's your name?" "I'm Lily and sadly have no-where to live" "Hey you could live with me and my Dad and be my new nanny!" Sari said smiling and I smiled back. I ghess she hadn't met the bots yet. A few hours later I was with Sari's dad. He was giving some children a tour of the tower. "Spark plug drop my key card you fuzzbot!" Sari yelled chasing her robot dog. I knew what was going to happen next but said nothing. Soon enough we where running for our live's. Thou I started to look for Sari. "SARI GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Sari ran out of the building with me after her. "Spark plug let go!" I watched Sari have a tug of war with her robot dog. Two cars pulled up in front of us. "What is it" "I don't know" They drove up to us and Spark plug let go of Sari's key card and ran of. "Hey little creatcher did you lose your owner bot?" Sari screamed louder than a fog horn. "Ah this thing must have some sonic death whepon or something!" Sari ran and bashed into one of the monster's tintical's and it gtabbed. I ran over to the monster to try and save Sari and just got lifted up myself. "Lily!" "Don't worry Sari look" I said calmly looking at five giant robots. "We have to help them!" Prime said. "What are they?" Prowl said. When I saw Prowl I and screamed out like a fangirl. I stared at him dreamly with a stupit look on my face. Bulkhead hit the monster with his wreaking ball. The monster dropped us. I was caught only 5 seconds later. "Hey I'm Prowl" "I'm Lily nice to meet you" I smiled softly. I got to see Prowl for real. "Prowl get it into gear!" Prime called to Prowl. "Hey you better get back to Optimus before he get's mad" I said relising my misteck to late. "How do you know him?" "I'll explain later Prowl now hurry before Bulkhead get's sucked into that thing" I said. Prowl set me down gently and ran of but not before flashing me a smile. "LILY THEY ARE SO COOL!" Sari yelled. I know lets go watch the battle. Just as we got to the top of the of parking lot Bumblebee shot right past us. You can ghess what happened after that. Sari ran down to Bumblebee. "OHMYGOSHTHATWASSOAWSOME!" "Sari slow down my friend is hurt real bad I have to go" "But I want to go with you" Sari said climbing in Bumblebee. Bumblebee lifted her out. Sari started to climb through the window. "Come on you can trust this face" Sari said smiling. "Bumblebee roll out!" Prime yelled. "Sari can help Bulkhead if you take us with you" I said and Bumblebee give in. "Okay but keep down till I can explain" Bumblebee said as we got in. Bumblebee went under water. "Are we gonna be able to breath down there?" "Oh sure...what's breath?" We got to the ship. "Hey I want to see!" Sari said as Bumblebee put his seat belt around her making the seats we where on fly back. "Well you keep down!" The bots looked at Bumblebee. "Well keep down..loading information to help fix Bulkhead" Sari started to move around ending up making Bumblebee beep his horn loudly. "Bumblebee you put a plug on it already and transform to robot mode" Prime said covering his audio's. "Right robot mode" Bumblebee through us down the vent that went to the all-spark room. Sari went over to the all-spark and it opened up and scanned her then scanned me for some reason. It then shot out beams toward me and Sari. "Okay did we just have a converstion?" "How did you get aboard this ship?" "They followed me home...can I keep them?" "Hey we're not it's we're she's" Sari said. "I suposs you have some kind of explaination for this?" "I'm karowing it down to my top five" Bumblebee said as Prime's went of. We headed up to the medical bay. "I can't get him stable!" Ratchet said. My body suddenly acted on it's own. I ran forward. Prowl lefted me up to the berth where Bulkhead layed. I blushed then went forward and put my hand on Bulkhead's wounds and they healed. "Wow can all she's do that?" Bumblebee said shocked. "I don't even know how I did that" "At this point nothing suprise's me" Optimus said. "And it's not over yet" Ratchet said pointing to a screen. "I think my dad is looking for me" Sari said. We went up to surfus and the guns got pointed at the bots. "Don't shot their friendly" Sari said. "Exsept the red and white one he's a little grumpy but other that their kind" I said as Issaic came over and hugged Sari. I lowered my head in sadness. "Hey you okay Lily?" Prowl asked from behind me. "Y-yea I'm f-fine" I said my voice cracked. My family died in a house fire 2 years ago and when I saw Sari with her dad it made me remember. Prowl didn't look like he was buying it but it let it slip. "Guys can you come with me I have something to show you" Prowl transformed and drove over to me and offered me a ride. I got on gently. "No need to be so gentle Lily" I blushed. "Prowl would you like me to show you around I know where Sari and the others going and I need to tell you something" "Sure I would like to know more about your planet" I blushed. ****_"Great I have a crush on him" _****I thought. "Prowl turn left" Prowl did as I said then we found ourselves in the park. "Prowl can I trust you with a secret?" Prowl nodded. "Prowl the reason I was so upset back there..." I stopped feeling tears in my eyes. "Lily why did you stop?" "It's just I get very sad when I think about it" "You can tell me anything I'm here to listen" Prowl said softly. "My parents and my family died in a house fire 2 years ago and when I saw Sari with her dad. It made me remember. I could not help them. I could just stand there watch them burn" I said starting to cry. "I share your pain Lily" Prowl said putting his arms around me. "I know Prowl I know everything about you" I said as the memory of Prowl giving his spark up came to my mind. "How can you know about my life?" I took a deep shaky breath and let it out. "Prowl I'm not from this universe I come from a universe where you, the bots and the con's are part of a TV show. I always watched it then not last night but the night before I made a wish to go to this universe. My wish came true and well here I am" Prowl nodded understanding my story. "Well I hope you will like it here" Prowl said looking around then paused when he saw the nature around him. I giggled. "You are diffently the Prowl from the show I watched" "Huh?" "Nature lover you where always into nature but Bumblebee being the pest he is was always teasing you" Prowl grinned. "Only thing is..in the show you are the one who gets hurt by that giant monster" "Oh is that so?" I nodded then smiled. "But I'm happy you didn't get hurt this time" Prowl looked at me shocked as I relised what I said and blushed. "Prowl I-I-I-I-I time to come clean...Prowl back in my universe I was sort of a fangirl you were my favorite autobot most likely because you are a lot like me" I blushed then randomly hugged him. We headed to the place Sari found for the bots land base.**


	2. Starscream attacks

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Starscream attacks**_

**At the celebration. "We would like to thank the autobot for their bravery and fighting of the monster and for saving my daughter Sari." I smiled at Prowl when I saw him looking at the tree's and plant life around him. Sari and Bumblebee were whispering to each other smirking when they looked at me and Prowl. "Prowl come here for a sec" I said as he leaned down and I whispered. "I think Sari and Bee think we are dating I can see it in their eyes so how about we wipe the smile's of their face's" I whispered in Prowl audio and Prowl smirked. "What's the plan Lily?" "Bee is very sensative about his hight and Sari lets just say video games make her happy" "Hey Bumblebee how ya doing?" HEY Lily, Prowl. "Hey Bee Prowl wants to have an arm restling match with you right Prowl?" Prowl nodded. "Thou I don't think he could 'reach' the end of the restle with out a broken arm" Prowl said. "And Sari I thought you where a strong girl who dosen't play game's with little fluffy bunnies in them?" "What was all that about!?" Sari and Bumblebee said together. "For talking about me and Prowl behind our backs" How did you..." "I ain't dumb I could tell" "I thought I only called for 6 jets?" "That's because one of them isn't just a jet!" Everyone looked at me. "One of them is a dicptacon called Starscream!" I said then relized what I said. "I'll explain later!" I said as I suddenly jumped into the air. "Huh what's going on?!" I screamed as battle armer formed around my body. "LILY LOOK OUT!" Prowl yelled to me as a jet came flying toward me. "AAAHHH! MAKE IT STOP! AAAHHH!" I screamed in pain and my body changed. "LILY!" Sari screamed. When I heard Sari and Prowl yelling out to me I started to focus then just as the jet was inch's away from me. A bright light formed around the jet and I gently set it on the ground. "Now for Screamer" I made my new jet boasters push me forward. Starscream transformed. "I am Starscream the right-" "The right pain in the aft" I said smirking. "GET TO THE ALL-SPARK PRIME" I yelled avioding getting hit by Starscreams null-ray blast. Prime give some orders. Starscream got bored of me and pointed his laser at the train thingy. "NOOO!" Screamer shot at the train only to have Bee jump in front of it and take the hit. "Bumblebee!" Sari yelled as Starscream grabbed Bumblebee and took him high in the air. You know what happens next. Starscream put the train on top of Sumdack tower. "I have to help I won't lose them too" I said as I landed on the ground and ran at lightning speed. "I WON'T LET THEM DIE TOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "I ALREADY LOST MY LAST FAMILY IN MY HOME UNIVERSE I WON'T LOSE MY NEW FAMILY!" A sound cone formed around my body. "Why is that sound cone forming around her body?" Prowl asked Sari. "She is trying to push past the sound barrier" Sari said in shock. "I WILL STOP STARSCREAM GET THE PEOPLE OUT OF THAT TRAIN!" I screamed as I pushed past the sound barrier and a lightning trail plus a sonic boom blasted behind me. SHE DID IT SHE BROCK THE SOUND BARRIER!" Sari screamed as I ran up the side of the building Starscream was on. I pulled out 2 ninja stars and chucked them at Starscream. I repeted the same action over and over again. Screamed finely left. "Good job everyone let's get back to base" Prime said as my battle gear disapeared and I fainted. **

**_Blackness nothing but blackness. I was in a dark room. "Where am I?" I said then light flooded the room. A white blue figure was in front of me. "Y-Yogie-tron!" I gasped. "Lily I am glad you know me but that is not why I am here" "Then why are you here and why do you know my name?" "You are not of this world and sadly can not ever go back your own world" "Good cause I like it here" "But there is more it than just you liking it here am I right?" I sighed then smiled. "Yea there is" "Keep talking" "Prowl...I like him...a lot" I said smiling for some reason. "I'm happy you told me this" I smiled. "I will be giving you help while you are here so you are not alone" I frowned. "That won't help when Prowl give's his spark up. I will never stop feeling alone after that" "Prowl is stronger than he looks. And he has you which will make him that much more stronger" I smiled. "Your right I won't let him die. I have a feeling that I can bring him back" "I'm glad you understand but it is time to wake up" With that he along with the darkness went away._**

**I opened my eye's then quickly shut them as the sun's ray's shun down on me. I tried to open them again and was able to open them half way. "...Where am...I?" "Lily your awake" "P-Prowl...where am I?" "You are at the base in my room" I blushed then sat up. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**Home is where the heart and pain is**_

**I sat up and looked at Prowl. "Thanks for being so nice Prowl" I said then remembered what episode was about the take place. 'Home is where the all-spark is' Prowl picked me up and placed me on his sholder. We headed to the living area. "Lily now that your awake I would like to talk to you" I sighed and nodded. "Lily how did you know about us never mind Starscream?" "Okay listen guys I….." I stopped mid sentence. Yogie-tron spook to me. ****_"Go on tell them they will understand" "Okay I hope your right" _****"Hello earth to Lily earth to Lily over" I heard Sari say. "Sorry I blacked out there…..Anyway I'm from a deffirent world where you guys are part of a TV show" I said thinking about my friends as a tear went down my cheek. I hopped of Prowls sholder and ran to my room. I locked the door. A few hours later I heard Prime yell 'LOOK OUT!' I ran out of my room to the training room. I saw Sari about to get hit with bullets. I ran over her grabbed her then ran. I got to the door just as Prowl walked in. "PROWL GET SARI TO SAFETY!" Prowl grabbed Sari just as I got hit in leg by one of the mancincal arms. I screamed in pain but ran as best I could with a broken leg to the controls. I grabbed a large metal pole and smashed the controls then fainted. The bots took care of the oil drums. **

**Prowl P.O.V**

**The team was talking then I saw that lily was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Lily!?" I asked. "Scrap!" Prime said. "She broke her leg making you take Sari to safety" Prime stated as my optics went wide in horrior. "Where is she!?" Prime shrugged. We looked around for hours. No sign of her. "Gah!" I heard her groan. She was somewhere in the training room. I looked behind the controls and saw her. "Hi Prowl good to see you in one piece" I took her to Ratchet and he didn't know what to do. "You guys need to do a bit of reading. Let me do it myself" She said and put her hand on her leg pulled really hard. She hissed in pain as we heard a snap then her sigh. "Much better. And don't worry I'll be fine I might just be limping for a while" She said with a smile. "And to prove I'm fine and how much I like a challenge. Prowl I challenge you to a twister match!" She said with a smirk. "Okay your on" She smiled and left the room as me and Ratchet followed. She told Sari and got the game mat set up. **

**Some time later**

**"****Okay Lily left hand on green….Prowl right servo on red" I must say She is presistent. It had gone on for about 1 and half human hours. "When do you think they'll give up?" Bumblebee asked and winced at our positions. Sari shrugged and told us our next move. Lily was worst of all. I didn't know humans can be so flixable. "Kid what have you gotten yourself into?" Ratchet said. As Sari called the next move Lily fell to the ground hard. "Okay going up against Prowl was not one of my best idea's but I'm gonna get the most out of it. Prowl I can't tell you what you like HAHAHA!" She started laughing as I untangled myself. We all gasped. She was laughing. "You bots are softening me up" I smiled.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Nature, Feelings and Singing**_

_****__**Lily P.O.V**_

**I have been living with the bots for almost a month now. And today was the 'Nature calls' episode which was one of my favourites. We were heading to the camping place. "This was one of my favourite episodes. Nature calls!" I Said happily while riding on Prowl alt mode. "But I swear if Bumblebee annoys both you or me I will give him a quite a few dents" I said as Prowl stopped and I got of. "I'm glad I can get this junk out of me I was feeling kinda blotted" Bumblebee said transforming. Lots of device's fell to the ground. Prowl looked at him. "What you said to pack bear essenshals" "Bumblebee that's not what Prowl ment Smartaft!" I stated. "Where did you even find room for all this junk!?" "I'd rather not say" Bumblebee replied. I followed Prowl smiling to myself. I had a huge crush on him since the broken leg thing. It was getting harder to hide it everyday.****_ "Is something on you're mind Lily?" "Prowl….again" I said to yogie-tron. "You should tell him soon before you go insane" He said with a frown._**** I went back to reality when I heard Prowls voice. "Is there something on you're mind Lily?" He asked and I started blushing. "Sorta but can we talk about it later or when we are back at base?" I asked not noticing the dreamy tone I my voice. Bumblebee how ever did. I then heard Bumblebee yell. "LILY'S GOT A CRUSH ON PROWL!" I blushed and walked forward. Prowl walked up to me and picked me up then put me on his sholder. I blushed even more. "Don't listen to him Lily" Prowl told me. I sighed he would soon find out about my feelings. And I knew it would be tonight. We reached the camp site and sun was begaining to go down. ****_"Tell him Lily it will be okay" _****I sighed as Prowl sat and I sat beside him. "Lily is something wrong?" Prowl asked looking at me. "Well sorta…..I don't know how to put it into words really" I said looking down. I looked up and sighed. I told him to closer which he did. I give him a quick kiss on the cheek before looking away fearing the worst. I didn't even need to look to see him was shocked. I looked back at Prowl and saw him smiling. I couldn't help but smile back. Just so you know I brought a flame thrower not they knew that. "Prowl…..It's time to come clean…..Prowl I-I love you. Your always on my mind and all I dream about every night!" I said as I heard Bumblebee. "Knew it!" "Bumblebee if you breath one word of this I'll grab my flame thrower and light you on fire then get Meltdown out of prison and get him to melt the ash's!" I said and Bumblebee nodded as Sari screamed. I saw the barnical monster. I grabbed my flame thrower as the monster threw Prowl into a tree. "PROWL!" I screamed then pointed my Flame thrower at the monster and burn the barnicals away. Once done I pointed it at Prowl who had barnicals over him. I lowered the power and shot flame's at Prowl. Prowl went back to normal. "Wow Lily that was awesome you killed that monster and saved you boyfriend" Bumblebee added stress to the word boyfriend. I asked Bumblebee to lean down. When he did I punched him in the face. Bumblebee yelped in pain. Sari looked at me and Prowl shocked. "You two are together….when did that happen?" "Not that long ago" I smiled up at Prowl. We went to our tents though I refused to go to bed. Prowl came over to me. "Why are you not going to sleep Lily?" Prowl asked I turned to face him and smiled sadly. "It's just that when Bumblebee was annoying me….He reminded me of my little brother and Sari my little sister" I said as a tear went down my cheek. "And not just them the other bots to. Opitmus is like a father to me. Bulkhead is like a brother to me as well just not as annoying and Ratchet is like my old grandpa. As for you well you get the idea" "Oh that reminds me!" Prowl picked me up and kissed me. My eyes widened then I kissed back. The kiss was a dream come true. As we pulled away I hugged Prowl tight. Prowl smiled and went to sit down and meditate. I started to get very tired. Sure enough I fell asleep.**

**_Prowl P.O.V _**

**Lily fell asleep and I was about to put her in her tent when a voice spook. ****_"Let her sleep you Prowl she seems happier with you by her side" "Master Yogie-tron?!" My master nodded. "Prowl I have been speeking with Lily" "About what?" Yogie-tron smiled. "About this world and why she wanted to stay so badly" I looked at him confused. "Prowl you are the reason she wants to stay here plus the death of her family. She wants a new life. She told me she loved you and that everyday her crush was getting worse. I told she should tell you" I gasped at how much she cared for me. "Well I love her to….Will she have to back to her world?" I asked my master. "No she can never go back. You know when she first saw you in this world she was trying to hold back sqweeling like a fangirl" Yogie-tron chuckled. "I will be giving you both advice for the time being so for now goodbye Prowl" _****My master stopped speeking and I looked at Lily then held her close. "I love you Prowl and always will" She said then I looked at her she was awake. "Prowl no matter how many fights we might have with each other I will love even when I say I don't. I'm not ment to tell you this but Yogie-tron told me to. Prowl I know what I am about to tell you because of the TV show. Don't give up you're spark like in the episode End game…..Because if you do life just wouldn't be worth living. When you did in the show which I only just watched the season final of before being sent to this world I cried for hours. I made a wish that night and it came true because it knew we were ment to be" She said smiling. She started to laugh. "You know where I come from people make videos about you guys and give you your own theme song. I made one about you and you're theme was 'Fireflies' by Owl city plus another called 'Take to the sky' also by Owl city" I wanted to hear the songs. "Can you sing them?" She nodded and began to sing.**

**_"_****_You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep_**

'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance

A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell

But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams"

**_"_****_Shipwreck in a sea of faces  
There's a dreamy world up there  
Dear friends in higher places  
Carry me away from here_**

Travel light, let the sun eclipse you  
'Cause your flight is about to leave  
And there's more to this brave adventure  
Than you'd ever believe

Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue  
Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery  
'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high  
So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind  
And take to the sky (you take to the sky)

On the heels of war and wonder  
There's a stormy world up there  
You can't whisper above the thunder  
But you can fly anywhere

Purple burst of paper birds  
This picture paints a thousand words  
So take a breath of myth and mystery  
And don't look back

Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue  
Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery  
'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high  
So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind  
And take to the sky (you take to the sky)

There's a realm above the trees  
Where the lost are finally found  
Touch your feathers to the breeze  
And leave the ground

Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue  
Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery  
'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high  
So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind  
And take to the sky  
(You take to the sky) [x2]"

She finshed both songs and my jaw dropped. Her voice was amazing. "What do you think?" "That was wonderful!" "We agree" Sari said sitting on Bumblebee's sholder. Lily blushed. "I did themes for all the bots and Sari to. She sang their songs. Bumblebee's song was called the 'Lazy song'. Sari's was 'You're gonna go far kid'


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Megatron and annoying songs**_

**__****_Lily P.O.V_**

Bulkhead had said something about the dinobots and Prime was…..will Pissed is not the word. "YOU STOLE THE DINOBOTS AND MOVED THEM TO AN ISLAND!" Prime started insulting the team. Yea it may not have been scary on the show but now that I'm in the show it was scary as heck. I was hiding behind Prowls foot with tears in my eyes as he took Sari's key. I went up to him and yelled. "Okay you listen up Prime and you listen good! You autobots are ment to protect life! The dinobots are LIFE! AND NOT ONLY THAT SARI IS UPSET BECAUSE OFF YOU! AT THIS RATE I THINK BUMBLEBEE WOULD MAKE A BETTER LEADER THAN YOU!" I took a deep breath then yelled a Japanese swear word. "AHOE!" If your wondering ahoe means dumbass. "At this point I think that Sentinel is kinder than you!" I ran of crying. "LILY!" Prowl yelled running out of the base after me. I was in my autobot mode. I had a com link which Prowl called. "Prowl please I just need time to think" I sat on a park bench. I felt myself being lefted up. I cried into Prowls chest. Prime called Prowl. "Prowl get back to base NOW!" I heard Prime yell. I called Prime and started ranting. Oh how I wanted to murder him at that moment. "DON'T YELL AT PROWL SHITHEAD PRIME JUST BECAUSE HE SET THE LIVING FREE OR I WILL HELP MELTDOWN OUT OF PRISON AND PAY HIM TO KILL YOU!" I yelled. "Lily-" "Not right now Prowl I'm yelling" I said as Prowl turned my head to the sky. I gasped as Blitzwing my favourite decipticon and Lugnut my lest favourite decipticon landed in front of use. "Prowl Blitzwing was my favourite D-con can you take him and let me take Lugnut?" I asked but Prowl called for back up. "Oh look what a cute pet that bot has ahahaha!" I know I was being insulted but I always laughed at Blitzwing. I snickered. "Prowl can you take me back to base. I laugh everytime Blitzwing opens his mouth" I whispered and Prowl nodded. Once back at base I went to my room right away.

4 hours later.

The bots returned but I didn't come out of my room. I locked the door. I was planning to get back at Prime with a really scary story. "Lets see Cupcakes or Rainbow factory? Hmmm! May be a plot twist make it be bots who being ripped apart….I got it!" **_"Lily you truly are nasty" "Hey he yelled at Prowl you think I'm gonna let that slip!?" "I ghess not" _** I unlocked my door and called all the bots to the training room. "So what is this story about?" Ratchet asked. "You'll see" I said with an evel grin. I started my story.

**_It was a lovely day on Cybertron. Cyber birds were singing all in all it was very pieceful. But in a certen little house dwealed a monster. A femme named Aroura was called over to play with her friend at that house. She entered and was greeted right away by a mech named Nutybolt jumping up and down. "Hey Nuty what are we doing today?" Aroura asked as her friend handed her a energon cupake. Aroura ate the treat then asked. "What's next?" Her friend replied with. "Now you take a nap!" Aroura suddenly passed out. A few hours later she awoke in a room decorated with the heads the limbs of bots and cons alike. Aroura tried to move but she was tied down. The lights went on and she was confronted with Nutybolt. "Good your awake now we can get started!"_**

1 hour later

The bots were shaking will scratch Prowl he wasn't he actually looked amused. I continued my story.

**_Nutybolt ripped out Aroura's spark and her shell turned black and colourless. "Goodbye my old friend" And some bots say that Nutybolt is still around looking new victim's so beware cause you could be next!_**

I finshed ran to my room and got a toy robot and used the remote control making it walk down the hall casting a scary shadow. I put my battle mask up and talked in a scary male bot voice. "Oh Prime where are you come out and play!" I heard Prime scream and ran in laughing. "Oh good Primus you fell for that made up story BAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Prowl chuckled as Prima give me a look. "That was for making Sari cry, Insulting the others and shouting at Prowl" I said as they gasped when I said Prowls name with a dreamy tone in my voice. "Oops" I said blushing. "Something else you care to tell me?" Prime said calmly. I spook quietly. "I love Prowl" "What was that?" "I love Prowl" "Speak up Lily" "I love Prowl! He's all I think about! You hear me! I love Prowl" I finshed quietly. Sari came over to me when I started to cry. "You know you could have just us told Lily we would of understode" Prime said softly. Prowl came over and picked me up. "And I had no right to talk to everyone like that" Prime said sadly. "And I'm sorry that I scared you and upsetting Sari" "You are forgiven" Prowl took me to his room. I take it Megatron took Sari's dad….oops" "Megatron took him?" "Yes but sadly I don't know where their base is" I said looking down. "It's not your fault will he be okay?" "Well in the show you guys rescue him unharmed" I said. "Hey Prowl I want to show you something!" I said walking out of base. Prowl followed. We reached a cliff outside of Detroit. I decided to crack a joke. "Ah I just flew from Detroit and boy are my arms tired" I said Prowl caught on right away and a chuckled.

Prowl P.O.V

I chuckled as Lily randomly said "Ah I just flew I from Detroit and boy are my arms tired" We ended up watching the sun set then headed back to base and heard music play. Lily sighed. "Just slagging great they have it here to" She mumbled. "What is it?" "Troll song and it always gets stuck in my head" Meanwhile the song played on it sounded sorta like this

**_"_****_Ahhhhhhhhh  
Ya ya yaaaah  
Ya ya yaaah  
Yaaah ya yah_**

Ohohohohoooo  
Oh ya yaaah  
Ya ya yaaah  
Yaaah ya yah

Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeh  
Ye-ye-yeh  
Ye-ye-yeh  
Ohohohohoh

Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeh  
Ye-ye-yeh  
Ye-ye-yeh  
Ohohohohooooooooooo  
Aaaaoooooh aaaooo  
Hooo haha

Nah nah nah nah  
Nuh nuh nuh  
Nuh nuh nuh  
Nuh nuh nuh  
Nuh nuh nah!

Nah nah nah nah nun  
Nun-ah nun  
Nun-ah nuh  
Nah nah nah nah nah!

Nah nah nah nah Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!  
Dah dah daaaaaaaaaah...  
Da-da-dah...  
Daaah..  
Da-dah...

Lololololoooooooooooooo!

Lah la-laaah  
La la laaah  
lol  
haha

Ohohohoho  
ho-ho-ho  
ho-ho-ho  
oh-ho-ho-ho-ho

Ohohohoho  
ho-ho-ho  
ho-ho-ho  
Lololololooo...

AAIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE  
eeeee-eeeee-EEEEEEEEE!

Luh-luh-lah...  
Lah  
Lah-lah

Ohohohohooooooooo!  
BOPadudududu-dah-da-du-daaaah!  
Da-da-daaaah  
Daaah  
Da-daaah...

Lololololo  
lololo  
lololol  
Lalalalah!

Trololololo  
lalala

Oh-hahaha-ho  
Haha-hehe-ho  
Hohoho-he-ho  
Hahahaha-ho

Lolololololo  
Lolololololo  
Lolololololo  
Lololo-LOW

Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
La-la-laaaah!  
La la laaaah!  
Laaaah  
La-lah...

Ohohohohoooooooooo!  
La, la-laaah!  
La-la-laaah  
lol  
haha...

Lololololo  
Lololo  
Lololo

Ohohohoho!

Lololololol  
Lololo  
Lololo

Ohohohohoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo!**_ "_**

I'll admit the song is annoying. It was proven when I saw Lily's eye twitch. "Someone stab me please" She said fighting the arge to sing along. I saw Bumblebee singing and the team on the floor laughing and it seemed Bumblebee was trying not sing it as well. Just then Lily ran over and joined him and whole team started to laugh harder. Sari looked ready to have a spark attack or heart attack. Somehow I found myself hung over the sofa laughing to. "Prowl help me!" Lily screamed as she and Bumblebee sang along. She grabbed some tape and taped her mouth but it peeled of with her singing. I struggled to turn of the rideo. I turned it of but they were still singing. Sari turn the rideo on again and put in another CD and they finally stopped singing. "I'm going to find the person who wrote that song and kill him bye guys" Lily said walking out the base. She came back in when she heard another annoying song and Bumblebee singing along again. We all even Lily burst out laughing again. **_"I hahaha must say humans hahaha are funny" _**My master said laughing at Bumblebee's well lets just say derping pains. We were listening to the derp song. Okay Lily time line: 5 minuet's: Primus this is annoying. 10 minuet's: starts to sing along. 20 minuet's: what have I done with my life. 40 minuet's: DERP DERP DERPIRTY DERP all she an hear is derp. 1 hour: screams. 2 hours: bangs head of wall and runs out of room.

Yep that's how it went down with Lily. I went to look for her. I found her. "Lily are you okay?" "AAHH STOP SAYING DERP PROWL I CAN'T TAKE IT AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She scream banging her head of the wall. "I'm going to derp derp derp derpirty derp get it out of my head!" Lily suddenly fell asleep. "Prowl you just missed it Bee took Ratchets wrench and hit himself on the head with it. "What happened to Lily?" "She fainted after singing derp and screaming that I wouldn't stop saying derp" I said to Sari and she burst out laughing. I picked up Lily and put her in her room sleep.

Lily P.O.V

I woke up in my. "Primus for sicken derp song!" I moaned and went to look for Prowl thankful that I got stupit song out of my head. _"I have to say that song was annoying but funny to watch you singing" "Oh shut up Yogie-tron!"_ I found the team was nowhere to be seen.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Elite garde**_

The team walked in and looks on their face's told me what happened. "No! I won't let them and I'll give them proof!" I said to no one in peticulur. I ran out of the base with the bots following me. I reached the robot factory and went in. "Lily what's wrong!" I smashed the controls and grabbed an all-spark fragment. "I just saved your skid plate's" I said holding up the fragment plus and picture of a D-con. "The elite shitheads are NOT taking you guys away from me….They are not taking you away from me" I walked out. "Elite garde you want proof here's you proof" I said showing Ultra magnus the fragment and the picture of Blitzwing. "I'm from a diffirent world where you guys are part of a TV show and the fragments are here on earth plus the dicptacreeps" I stated and Ultra magnus nodded. "This human has a point Autobots you are to stay here on earth and gather the fragments and protect the life here from the cons. Weldone human" "Ultra I have a whole story for you come to the base and I'll tell. Oh and mister chintastic please no rude coments because anyone can tell you I'm strong it's Bumblebee" I said and Bee nodded.

At base

So you saved this cyber ninja and scared Optimus with a horrior story?" Sentinel asked then snickered. I told the Prime the story as well. I did the same thing I did with Optimus to him. I scared the shit out of the Prime. I then told Ultra magnus I loved Prowl and he understode. "You love an organic Prowl….cool" Jazz said looking at me. "Hey Jazz if wondering why I love Prowl it's because he is everything I would want in a man. Let's see here he's Gentle, Kind, umm handsome and umm someone give me a dictionary please to find more words" I said with a smile. "Okay I get it" Jazz said smiling. "Bumbebee want you and Sari to help with something! Sari ask me things I do and when I answer Bee you say like a boss" Sari started asking questions. "When you are about to eat what do you say?" "Lets eat!" "Like a BOSS!" "When you out with you're boyfriend what is the first thing you do?" I thought for a moment. "Kiss him" "Like a BOSS!" "Okay so you fall out of a tree and break your leg what do you do?" "Scream in pain" "Like a BOSS!" Sari started thinking again then spoke some words making me a Bee laugh. "You hear Megatron fart what do you say?" "That….haha stinks!" "L-like a B-B-BOSS AHAHAHAHA!" I burst out laughing and couldn't stop. "Megsy farting I can hahahahha imagen that!" I said trying to breath but failing. "Someone say something sad please!" "Your family died" Sentinel said. Tears formed in my eyes. "SP her family really is dead!" Jazz stated. "Sentinel your going to wish you never said that" Prowl stated as he followed by the others took a few steps back. "You, you, YOU SON OF A B**** I'LL F****** KILL YOU!" I screamed slamming my hand on his foot really hard leaving a dent. I ran to my room and locked the door.

5 hours later

I left my room and the elite garde was gone. "Right now think I even like Megatron better Sentinel" I mumbled angrily.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Yodeling and Slenderman_**

_**Prowl P.O.V**_

I heard Lily walking down the hall mumbling angrily. I saw her walk past my room. Lily had cuts on her arm so figured she was throwing things around in anger and they backfired. "Wow Sentinel really ticked her off" "Wow Prowl you don't say?" Came Lily's voice. "I know what will calm me down" Lily started sing and making strange sounds.

"**_Send all your worries to a cowboy's song  
And yodel your troubles away  
Send all your worries as we go along  
With the yippie-aye-koh-aye_**

And throw a rope around the sun as he goes by  
So you can keep him shining right way up in the sky  
Send all your worries to a cowboy's song  
And yodel your troubles away

(long yodeling)

Send all your worries to a cowboy's song  
And yodel your troubles away  
Send all your worries as we go along  
With the yippie-aye-koh-aye

And throw a rope around the sun as he goes by  
So you can keep him shining right way up in the sky  
Send all your worries to a cowboy's song  
And yodel your troubles away

(long yodeling)

What she was singing confusing and good at same time. "Look up yodelling" She said smiling. I looked up yodelling and discovered it was a very hard style of singing to do. "Can all humans do that?" "No it lots of practise. It took me 2 years to learn to yodel like a pro. It's really hard" I was amazed that humans can make sounds like that. "How do you do it?" "It's a jump from your head voice to your chest voice while breaking your voice" I gasped when she you have to break your voice. "Breaking your voice sounds painful" "Well your wrong it feels nice very nice listen to this one it's very hard to do" She singing again.

"**_Yodeling on the mountainside  
Yodeling on the plain  
Yodeling like a bird on high  
Never took no brain_**

So listen to my crazy song  
And I'm sure you will admit  
That the more I yodel this here tune  
The less you get of it

(yodeling)

That one sounded pretty good  
I'll sing now once again  
And all the birds from miles around  
Will hide their heads in shame

Now the ku-ku birds are worried too  
Though I am not as yet  
Learn to yodel like they sing  
But I will soon you bet!

(yodeling)

Cowboys yodel as they ride  
Out on the lone prairie  
And mountain folks on a mountain side  
Yodel too you see

But I just wander through the woods  
And yodel as I go  
Yodeling like a mockingbird  
But sounding like a crow!

(yodeling)

"It's getting late I going to head to bed night Prowl" Lily left my room "Good night Lily" I said.

_****__**Lily P.O.V**_

I went to bed unaware of the dreams that await me. **_"Where am I" I was on the roof of sumdack towers. "No we'll another way!" I saw Prowl giving his spark. Lots image's appeared in front of me. My families death, Pets and time with Prowl._** I woke up sweating. "Just a dream it was just a dream" I said to myself then closed my eyes. I awoke 5 minuet's later because of the same dream. After the 10th time I give up on sleeping all together.

_**Next morning**_

I went to the living area. "Morning Lily how did you sleep?" Prime asked with a smile. "Like a slaggen baby!" I said grumpily sitting down. "Lily are you okay?" "Never better!" I hissed. "Lily what's up with your eyes?" Sari answered for me. "Bags and not fashion bags. She didn't sleep very well and now she's grumpier than Ratchet" Sari stated and I yelled. "I'M NOT GRUMPY AND I SLEPT JUST FINE!" "What's going on in here?" Prowl asked walking in. "Lily didn't get enough sleep and is now Ratchet for a day" Sari said snickering. "I slept just fine!" I said with a huff. "Hey Sari I'm right here!" Ratchet said just equally as grumpy. "I think grumpy Lily is funny!" Bumblebee said laughing. I grabbed a nearby hammer. I threw the hammer at Bumblebee. "Just shut the pit up….shuuut uuuup" I said then passed out. **_"Lily you need rest" "Did you make me fall asleep Yogitron?" Yogitron nodded. "Thanks Yogitron" _**I woke up on the sofa and saw Jazz talking to Prowl then it hit me. One of my all-time favourite episode's. Return of the headmaster. "Howdy Prowl and Jazz!" I said with a smile. "How you feeling Lily?" "Like I never had that nightmare" Prowl looked confused. "Nightmare?" "It was about you two" I said with a frown. "But that's in the past" A documentary about Slenderman was on. I went over to watch it.

_****__**30 minuet's later**_

"SLENDERMAN IS REAL!" I screamed. Prowl and Jazz weren't in the room. Well when I screamed. "Lily what's wrong?!" I almost fainted when I saw that Slender was in fact real and behind the two ninjas. I pointed behind them. "This didn't happen in the show" I said in a whisper as Prowl and Jazz turned around. "Holy good Primus what is that thing!?" Jazz yelled as Prowl grabbed me. "S-S-S-Slenderman a monster. So that's an organic you can be afraid of!" (For those of you that don't know what Slenderman looks like I'll tell. He has no face, tentical like things coming from his back, wears a tux and is really tall. He will give you nightmare's just looking at him.) "What is that thing!?" Ratchet said as he and the other bots came in. "Bumblebee protect Sari and everyone else. KILL HIM!" I screamed the last part. Slender reached for me but Prowl moved. The team started to attack. I jumped out of Prowls arms and grabbed a nearby Chainsaw. "Slenderman over here come get me!" I screamed grabbing his attention. Slender walked over to me and my battle armor appeared. I sliced one of the tenticals of his back. "Prowl slice of his tenticals" Prowl did just that as I took of his head. I then took the body to town hall as proof he is real. "Well what do you know he is real. Now we know why the children in Detroit went missing" "Missing?!" The bots all but screamed. "I'm afraid so. Slenderman often kills children. Don't know why but I'm glad that he is dead" "Young lady Detroit would like to thank you and the autobots for saving many life's" "Mayor Lily was the one who killed him. She removed his head and used herself as bait" Prime stated. The bots nodded. I was given $10,0000 for what I did.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Chilli peppers**_

I have been living with the bots for 1 and a ½ months and in the episode about to take place Prowl gets his jerk upgrade. But I'm gonna stay well out of his way till he takes the mod of and destroys it. Anyway I decided to do something stupid to pass the time. Buying every kind of chilli you can get and eat them. So yea I got the chillies. "Lily what are those" "Chilli peppers they are super hot" I said to Prowl, normal Prowl while taking a bite of a jalapeño pepper. I started sweating then panting then screamed. "HOOOOT!" I screamed grabbing a cup of water. The bots started laughing. Prowl had left to go to dinobot island. I grabbed a Ghost pepper and took a very small bite. "AAAAAAHHHHHH! MY MOUTH IS BURNING! HOOOOOOOOT!" I yelled sweating and panting.**After about 2 seconds I ran to the bathroom cuffing, choking and sweating.**

**5 hours later**

_****__**Prowl P.O.V**_

**I entered the base and Lily was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Lily?" I asked Ratchet who was laughing. "In the bathroom hung over the toilet cuffing!" "Why what happened!?" "I ate a…..Ghost pepper…." She ran to the freezer and grabbed a curten of milk. "Ah it's gone finally" Bumblebee came over to her a whispered something. "Great idea Bee Sari won't know what hit her" Lily started bashing up ghost peppers and put the powder in a cup of tea. Sari walked in and Liliy went over to her. "Sari I'm feeling very giving today so I made you a cup of tea" Sari smiled and took a sip of the tea. "AAAAHHHH! WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THIS AAAHHH!" Lily held up a bag of ghost peppers then ate one by mistack. After everything was over the two were panting. "Sari are you okay?" Lily asked Sari who had tears in her eyes. "I miss my dad" Sari said as Lily hugged her. "Don't worry They do find your dad and he is alive" Sari smiled at Lily. "Listen to this song Sari"**

**_"_****_You tucked me in, turned out the light  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that_**

**_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back_**

**_You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be_**

**_And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me_**

**_Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream_**

**_Wish you may and wish you mine  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away_**

**_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
Flap your wings now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true_**

**_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
We've been waiting for this day  
All along and knowing just what to do  
Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away_**

**_Butterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away_**

Sari smiled and hugged Lily. "You're like a sister to her Lily" I said and she blushed. "I used to sing this to my young siblings when our dad went away on long trips.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Glasses and the final battle starts**_

_**Lily P.O.V**_

I yawned and got up. "Night guys!" I shouted from the hall. Someone picked me up. I jumped. "Prowl a little warning next time please!" I huffed. "Sorry but your sleeping with me tonight" Prowl said walking to his room. I shrugged and let him carry me to his room. Prowl jumped into his tree. As soon as he looked at me I kissed him. I soon fell asleep. **_"Lily ask Prowl to train you the way of a cyber ninja" Yogietron said with a smile. "Sure thing Prowl is a master cyber ninja even thou he never beleaves it" "Prowl doesn't like to brag" I smirked. "Then I'll brag for him!" I laughed. Yogitron shook his and deappeared. _****I was in front of the base but it was on fire. I gasped. "Autobots!" I screamed running inside the burning building. When inside I saw everyone dead even Sari. "I'm to late" I said as the building blow up with me in it.**

**_Prowl P.O.V_**

** "****Wake up Lily! Come on wake up!" I paniced shaking Lily. She was trashing around in her sleep and wouldn't wake up. I grabbed her a took her to Ratchet. "Ratchet I need your help!" "What is it prowl" Ratchet saw Lily and asked me to put her on the meda berth. He scanned her and sighed. "She is okay but she might not wake up for a few days" He said and pushed me out of the meda bay. **

_**1 month later**_

**Okay so Lily hasn't woke up yet. I got my masters helmet back from lockdown and now wear it with pride. "Prowl Lily is waking up!" Ratchet said and pulled into the meda bay. "Lily?" Her eyes opened slightly. She sat up and was very wobbily. Her eyes opened fully. "Prowl you…got your…upgrade fast" She said a smile. "I just got it yesterday" She looked confused. "Lily you were asleep for a month" Her went wide. "WHAT!" "Easy calm down…..We don't know what happened but we will find out" "No wonder why the base being on fire wouldn't stop replaying in my head" I chuckled at her. "The problem now is I can't see you to well. Your kinda blurry" She stated. "Prowl can you take me to the eye clinic please?" I nodded and transformed. She got in my side car. When at the clinic she told me to wait outside as she walked in. I transformed and waited for. When she came back out she wearing something over her eyes. I was kinda like my visor but I could see her eyes through the glass. "I have to wear glasses now to help me see so I picked out the coolest one's I could find. She battle armor appeared and her glasses changed. She now had a visor. "What in the name of Primus. Why did my armor appear?" I looked at the sky and saw Lugnut. "Your answer is in the sky" I said. "I don't have time for this!" She said then started too attack. I called for backup and then moved in to help. Soon the team arrived and Lugnut flew away. "The Eilte guard needs me back at cybertron for a while. Goodbye for now team" Optimus left and I saw Lily in the park sitting in a tree. I went over and joined her. I heard humming. I looked at her to see she was meditating. "I want you to train me to be a cyber ninja Prowl" She randomly stated. "Sure" I said smiling but wondering why she wanted me to train her. "I know if I have you a teacher….I will learn faster. Plus you are a master cyber ninja Prowl….I ghess that's one of the many reasons I love you. And you unlike everyone else don't go mad because of ego…..Thou in my old world people all had trouble figuring out what your ego was I know you have one. You want to make the world a better place to live….You want life go on as it should" She said opening her eyes. She smiled and kissed my cheek. "I ghess I love more for that ego….Oh and the fact that you handsome. But your gentle to, brave and strong. But your strength doesn't come from the outside it comes from within. You fight because it's the right thing to do" "Thanks Lily you are pretty much the same" I said to her. "I love you Prowl" "I love you too Lily" We stayed there for a while on till Ratchet called us. Sari was older now to since her upgrade. "Prowl trouble is coming your way!" We up and saw gaint omega clones that looked like Lugnut. "I hate this episode" Lily said sadly then it hit me. "Let's go Lily" I said grabbing her taking of. Lily was able to fly in her autobot mode. Lily started to fly. "Prowl Lily there you are!" Prime started to give orders. "Okay Sari, Jazz, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet you get the humans to safety! Lily and Prowl your with me!" We all nodded. Lily took out her stars and threw them. "It doesn't even have a scratch!" Prime stated. "Thanks for pointing that out Sherlock homes" Lily said. I heard of Sherlock and chuckled then got back to fighting.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**Lily P.O.V**

**We tried our very best to battle the clones. Omega had come and taken out one of the clones but got hurt doing it. "Prowl Lily get Jazz and see if you can get the clones to slow I'll take Megatron!" Prime said and nodded. Jazz took out his nun chucks and started to attack. All he did is break his nun chucks. "The clones are too strong we just don't have enough power to stop them!" "The only thing powerful enough to stop them is the all spark!" I said. "But the all spark is shattered around the planet" Prime said. "Maybe Lily, Jazz and myself could use our proccesser over matter to gather all the fragments!?" Prowl stated. "Do really think that it will work?" "We don't have any other choose's!" I said still attacking a clone. "Okay do whatever you can!" Prime said as Prowl grabbed Jazz we flew to the top of sumdack tower. When we got Sumdack was trying to get the force flew to work. "Does this place have a bomb shelter?" Prowl asked. "Yes why?" Prowl looked and the clones. "Never mind" Sumdack said went inside the tower. "Ready to jam cyber ninja style?" We nodded and sat down cross legged. We all started to hum.**

**Normal P.O.V**

**The battle went on and while Optimus was trying to hold of Megatron the 3 ninja were having a hard time pulling in the fagments. "Come boys we try harder!" Lily yelled as pain shot though her body. She ignored it. They had pulled in every fragment and a giant sheld appear around the clones and they blew up. The city was saved only problem left was Megatron. Lily collapsed. "LILY!" Both the ninja's yelled. "I'm fine guys just….just-" She pasted out. Prowl picked her up and put his hand over her chest. "She's gone….Her heart has stopped" Prowl said quietly. The 2 ninja went to meet up with the team. "We saved the city! And everyone is okay!" Bumblebee said as Jazz and Prowl walked up to them. "Not everybody" Jazz said with frown as the team saw Lily in Prowls arms. "Her heart stopped after we pulled in the fragments. The pressure was too much" Prowl said as everyone's eyes went wide. "Lily!" Sari said with tears in her eyes. Prime suddenly started battling with Megatron. Prime and put him in cuffs. The team return to earth after the celabration on Cybertron. They had Lily in a cuffin on the table infront of the TV. Yogitron spook to Prowl. ****_"This was not ment to happen" He said with a frown. "She must of knew this would happen and did it of her own free will" Prowl said to his master in his mind. "There is way to bring her back but it may take some time" Yogitron said. "But till we find out what it is….Lily will talk to and comfort you as a spirit" Yogitron said went away and Lily took his place._**** Prowl looked at the cuffin. "We will not burry her she will stay here at base so we can see the girl who died trying to save earth" Prime said. Sari was crying on Bumblebee's sholder. An image appeared before them all. "I may not be alive in the world but I live in your sparks and there will be away for me to return just give it some time….I'll be back I swear….Pinkie swear" The image faded away and the bots smiled. "Come on lets go find away to bring back a hero" Prime said and everyone started thinking. "Prowl went to his room and tried to meditate but couldn't "Prowl don't be upset it's bad for your health. Prowl I swear I will return and when I do we will make up for lost time" "You knew this would happen didn't you?" Lily nodded with a smile. **

**Later that day at town hall**

**"****The death of our new hero will be remembered. Lily Firework was a true hero and will be missed. But I know if there is anyone who will miss her most it's the Detroit's cyber hero's and her family the autobots. A hero that came from a family of hero's" Sumdack said with tears in his eyes. "The autobots said she knew the risks in doing what she had done. There will be a shrine built in honor of what she did" Prime went up and started talking. "We belive there is a way to bring Lily back. We are still searching but when we figure it out we should be able to bring back a hero" **

**"****Yogitron I'm conserned about Prowl"**

**"****Why is that?"**

**"****He might be too upset to fight. He could get hurt"**

**"****That is why I asked to comfort him" **

**"****He is strong but still even he can't always control his emotions. He fights to keep them hiden"**

**"****He may hide his feelings but that is because he doesn't want them to get in the way"**

**"****I know that Yogitron. But he looks ready to give. Hahaha! He once told me to never give up, to hold head up high. He said what you had told him years ago. When I was thinking only of my whepons he said 'It is the cyber ninja not the whepon' He is very wish and I loved him"**

**"****You are right you should tell him that"**

**"****Thanks Yogitron I will"**

**Prowl P.O.V**

**I was sitting in a tree in the park while the celabration on. "Maybe I should just give up" I thought. "Prowl a wise mech once told me to never give up and keep my head high. Do you who said to me?" "I did said you should not give up" Lily nodded. "Prowl what happened was not your fault. I did it because I had to. Prowl did Yogitron give up when he was training you or did he give up when he was in training?" "No he didn't" "Then try and show how good a student are and do what he did. Never give up Prowlie. I love you and until they find out how to bring me back I will help you, comfort and stay with you. Think about what I said Prowl. Be the strong handsome mech I know you to be" Lily went away again. "Prowl!" "Huh what is Sari?" I asked and Sari smiled. "We found a way to bring her back!" "How?" She scratched the back of her neck. "The only way is if you mirge your spark with her's" She said. I knew if I did that we would become mates. I nodded if ment Lily would come back to life I would do it. We headed to base. I picked up Lily gently and went to my room. "Lily it's time to come back" I said opening my spark chamber and placing her up at it. Her own spark chamber opened. Our sparks mirged or in Lily's case she also got a new spark. "I bid you return" I said our chest plate's closed. She started breathing and moved her head. Her head shot up and she banged of a branch on tree. She winced in pain. "Well….that hurt" She said as I hugged her tightly. "Wow Prowl you must of really missed me!" She said giggling. "I love you Lily" "I love too kitty boy" She said kissing me. "Is that really the best you could come up with?" I asked. "Hey it's a cute nickname I doubt you could better" She stated. "Well your sername is firework so how about I call you Fireworks?" She sighed. "Okay you proved me wrong Tiger" She smirked and we headed to the living area. "LILY!" Everyone said rushing over to her she moved to the side and they fell on top of each other. "It's nice to see you guys but Tiger and I are going for a walk" Lily said and I chuckled.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

**We headed to the park deciding to let everyone know of her resurrection. Once we got there we heard Fanzone saying 'This is why I hate machine's!" While holding up a drill. "Fanzone look who's back" I said as Lily walked up to him and he gasped. "Tiger here brought me back by mirging his spark with mine also making us sparkmates or husbent and wife if will" Lily said smiling. "And giving you both nicknames. Whats Lily's?" "Fireworks" I said with a smile. "Smart anyway would you like to see the shrine we're building for you Lily?" " Sure but you didn't really have to do this for me" "Well everyone in the city wanted to thank you" We headed to the center of the park and Lily gasped. "It's pure gold!" She said amazed. "LOOK THEY BROUGHT LILY BACK LIKE THEY SAID THEY WOULD!" Lily's eyes went wide and she ran. "OOOHHH CRAAAAAAAP!" She screamed not wanting to be crushed by lots people. She then yelled something that made me laugh. "I'M A CELBRATETY GET ME OUT OFHERRRRRRE!" I had heard of that show and it was pretty good. She changed to her autobot mode and took of into a large tree. "Nuts she's in a tree!" The people said walking. The whole scene reminded me of a cat being chased by dogs. We soon headed back to base. "Thanks for helping me out back there" She said sarcasticly. "Your welcome" She huffed and turned her back to me. "Oh come on Fireworks I was only messing with you" She didn't say anything. We got back to the base. "Now don't be like that" I said she was still giving me the cold sholder. I sighed then heard giggling. "Your so gullable" She said quietly. "Sorry what was that?" "YOUR SO HAHAHA GULLABLE HAHAHAHAHA!" I crossed my arms. "You know your so cute when your huffing!" She stated smiling. "What happened between you two?" Sari asked. "Well Tiger tell her" Lily told me. "Hey I'm not the one who became a celbratety by dieing to save earth" I said putting my hands in the air. "Thanks for pointing that out Sherlock" She said sticking her toung out at me then running. "And I bet you can't catch me eather slow poke!" I ran after her. "Wait a second where are you?" I asked the air. "Yo! Up here ya moter head" Lily was on head. **

_**Lily P.O.V**_

**Prowl lifted me of his head gently. I smiled at him. "Hey Tiger" I said grinning. He rolled his optics. I had no idea what I would descover in the morning.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

**_I'M PREGNANT!_**

**I woke up and suddenly didn't feel to well. I ran to the bathroom. I ghess Prowl could hear cause I heard someone walk up to the door. I was throwing up over the toilet. "Fireworks are you okay in there?" I heard Prowl call. "Yea just feeling a little bit sick" I called back as yogitron spook up. ****_"Lily are you sure you are only sick?"_**** "I don't think so I-" I stopped and started throwing up again. "I think I might be...no I can't be...but the signs are all there" I said confuesed. "I'm preg-pregnant" I said figuring that was why I was feeling sick. My stomack felt a bit havier to. I wanted to be to sure so I went to the drug store.**

_**At the store**_

**"Ah Lily what brings the citys hero here?" I put a few testers on the conter. "Just looking for some pregnancy tests" I said paying for the devices and putting them in my bag. "So if your pregnant who is the father?" The casher asked. "I'm not telling anyone until I'm sure if I'm pregnant" I said walking out. I went back to base.**

_**At base**_

**I was curently in the bathroom crying. I was looking at a device in my hand...a pregnancy test...A postive one. I was pregnant and worst of all the father was Prowl. What was I going to tell him let alone the other autobots. I decided to let Sari know and see if she could help me. "Your pregnant thats great news!" Sari said happily. "But how do I tell Prowl!?" Sari frowned. "Same way you told him you loved him. Just kiss him then calm down and force it out" Sari said hugging me. "But what if he gets mad and leaves me" I paniced. "Lily Prowl loves you to much...Besides he you and him are sparkmates you can't break up" I frowned again. "I just don't know about this Sari...Prowl is unpredictable who knows what would happen. I do love him I really do but me being pregnant could change everything" "Lily Bumblebee is the same...But he doesn't do anything bad. Heck don't tell him I said this but I him say that he wants to be a father someday and I want the same. And that might happen some day it might take some time but I might get pregnant too" Sari said. Yes she and Bee are together now as well. I smiled and got up up Sari following sue. "Okay I'll tell him...but lets hope he isn't to upset about it" I said walking out of my room. I headed to Prowls room and knocked. "Fireworks is something wrong?" Prowl said letting me in. "Sorta" I said sitting down under his tree. "Something happened to me" I said and Prowl started looking me over for any injery's. "Calm down Tiger I'm not hurt..." I paused and looked at the floor. Tears started to form in my eyes. Prowl put his arms around me. "Lily tell me what happened" "*Breath* Prowl...I'm pregnant and your the father!" I said my voice cracked. I heard Prowl kinda beep in shock. "I don't know what happened but-" I was cut of by Prowl kissing me gently. I kissed back. "Lily thats wonderful!" Prowl said happily. "Your not mad at me?" I said shocked that Prowl took it so well. "Why do think I would be mad at you...Plus I'm just as guilty" Prowl chuckled. I smiled and hugged him. "So are you going to tell the other any time soon?" Prowl asked and I nodded. Prowl helpped me up and we headed to the living area. Sari had gathered everyone. "Lily, Prowl whats going on?" Prime asked as Prowl nodded at me. "I'm pregnant guys and Prowl is the father" I said looking at the floor. Ratchet scanned me and his optics went wide. "Lily your having triplets!" My eyes went wide. "Tri-triplets...haaa...huuu!" I fainted. **

_**Sari P.O.V**_

**Lily was pregnant with triplets. Lily's eyes started twitching as she mumbled the word triplets then she fainted. "Wow congraltions Prowl" I said. I had a secret that I thought I should share with the team to. "Guys Bumblebee and I are also going to be parents. I'm having twins" I said happily and Bee smiled while the team nodded showing they understode. I was happy Prowl finally started hanging out with the team more too. Bee and I are sparkmates. I was just one day on so my babies would only be a day or so older than Lily and Prowls babies will be. I can't wait to see how Prowl and Bee deal with the temper that come's with giving birth hahaha. They are going to get the insults of the centcery.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Child birth and parent hood**_

_**Prowl P.O.V**_

**It has been 9 months sence we found out Sari and Lily were pregnant. Lily and I were in the living area. Sari was in the meda bay with Bumblebee throwing insults at him. It was kinda funny really. Here are some of the things Sari said: THIS IS YOUR FAULT! I HATE YOU SHITHEAD! YOU SON OF A 1000 BREADING GLITCHS GOING TO A SCRAP HEEP!" I had to laugh. "Prowl! You shouldn't be laughing your going go through the same thing as him when my time come's!" Lily scold. "BUMBLEBEE YOU SLAGGING AFT I'LL KILL YOU WHEN THIS IS OVER!" We heard Sari scream. The team was laughing at poor Bumblebee getting insulted. Lily started to giggle. "Prowl I can't wait till you have to go through all this hahahaha!" Lily soon took back what she said as Sari and Bumblebee walked out. "Hey Prowl is Lily okay?" Sari asked as I looked at Lily who was doubled over in pain. "Lily!" I grabbed Lily and took her to the meda bay. "I thought this might happen put her on the meda berth" Ratchet said as I put Lily down gently. "Don't leave me Prowl please" She begged. I nodded knowing what was coming. Sure enough about 5 minuet's later came the insults. "Prowl I'm going rip your head off after this!" Lily hissed then started screaming. "I F****** HATE YOU PROWL!" Okay now I started thinking this was as funny as before. "Lily please calm dow-" "GO TO THE F****** PITS YOU B****!" Lily cut me off.**

_**1 1/2 hours of insults later**_

**Lily had finally given birth to the triplets thank Primus. They were techno-organic. "Here's your little bundle's of joy. You 2 girls and 1 boy and their all healthy" We left the meda bay with our children in hand. "Prowl I was thinking how about we call our little boy Yogie? You know after Yogitron" Lily asked. "I think thats a great idea" I said looking at Yogie.**

_**Lily P.O.V**_

**I was glad to finally get to hold my babies for the first time. We named the boy Yogie after Yogitron because he not only trained Prowl but helpped us to get where we are. We soon named the other two. We named the smallest one Yoshie and quietest one...We named her after Prowl her name was Stalker. "Our children are amazing Prowl" I said as Sari and Bumblebee came over to us carrying Kari and Turbo. We smiled at them.**

_**Time skip 2 years**_

**Kari, Yoshie and Stalker were at the TV having a sing off against the boys Yogie and Turbo. "Okay girls you ready?" Stalker asked the girls and they nodded. They started to sing.**

_**"I love you little bunny**_  
_**I want to be your honey**_  
_**I wish to tell you straight what's on my mind**_  
_**But I'm feeling like my tongue is tied**_

_**I love you so**_  
_**But I don't know how to let you know**_

_**Beep beep beep beep beep**_  
_**It just means my love is deep**_  
_**Baby dum dum dum dum dum**_  
_**Means my heart beats like a drum**_

_**Got a tummy full of butterflies**_  
_**When I look into your eyes**_

_**na na na...**_

_**My precious little baby**_  
_**You really drive me crazy**_  
_**I want to tell you why you should be mine**_  
_**But I'm mumbling 'cause I'm just too shy**_

_**I love you so**_  
_**But I don't know how to let you know**_

_**Beep beep beep beep beep**_  
_**It just means my love is deep**_  
_**Baby dum dum dum dum dum**_  
_**Means my heart beats like a drum**_

_**Got a tummy full of butterflies**_  
_**When I look into your eyes**_

_**My little cutie**_  
_**I'm totally in love with you**_  
_**I'm too shy to say a word**_  
_**But I hope you love me too**_

_**na na na...**_

_**I love you so**_  
_**But I don't know how to let you know**_

_**Beep beep beep beep beep**_  
_**It just means my love is deep**_  
_**Baby dum dum dum dum dum**_  
_**Means my heart beats like a drum**_

_**Got a tummy full of butterflies**_  
_**When I look into your eyes**_

_**And finally you know it**_  
_**Without you my life is incomplete**_  
_**Now I want to show the world**_  
_**My love for you is so deep**_

_**Beep beep beep beep beep**_  
_**It just means my love is deep**_  
_**Baby dum dum dum dum dum**_  
_**Means my heart beets like a drum**_

_**Dum dum dum dum dum"**_

**Yoshie was the lead singer. Yoshie had a great singing voice. "Wow Prowl Yoshie is a great singer" "I wonder who she gets that from?" Prowl said looking at me making me blush. "Prowl you are too sweet for your own good sometimes you know that right?" I said kissing him. "Daddy why do you and mummy do that lip thingy?" "To show we love each other" Prowl stated. "Yuck!" Yogie stated and I got up. "What can't take a little love" I said picking him up and kissing him. Yogie stuck his toung. "Eeww yuck!" He said rubbing his cheek. Prowl chuckled. "I'm too cool for all this mushy stuff!" He said crossing his arms. "Well even cool people kiss each other" I said pointing to Sari and Bumblebee. "Am I right Bumblebee?" I asked and he nodded. "And I'v seen the way you look at Kari" Prowl pointed out. "WHAT! No I only like her as a friend!" Yogie paniced. "Mummy can I talk to you alone?" Yoshie asked. "Sure kiddo" We went to Prowls room where I now slept at. "What is it?" "Mummy I think I'm in love with Turbo" "There's nothing wrong with that kiddo. Plus I'm happy you've fallen in love...Now go play your dad wants to to talk to me" Yoshie left the room and Prowl walked over to me. "Look's like out Yoshie is growing up fast...She's in love with Turbo" I told Prowl. "She's only 2 years old and already in love" Prowl stated. "Maybe she got it from me...When I 2 years old I had a crush on a boy the same age as me but as I got old I found I only liked him as a friend. I never really did fall in love again after that...Well until I met you that is" I explained. Prowl smiled at me. "What was your world like?" He asked as we both sat down. "Well I ghess you could say it was...Eventful. But of course it's never fun being chased around by boys who find you attractive. I never really had much contact with people after losing my family. The only thing I cared about was nature and watching TFA. I had friends but never really spent much time with them. Maybe thats why I like this world better...other than the fact that I love you course. That really the one thing I like the most about this world...Even thou I ADHD which ment I was hyper and couldn't help it...I had to take tablets to calm me. When I came to this world that problem went away. Anyway my world was a bit like this one thou there are no robots or cybertronians in my world" I explained. "That intresting" We heard singing. "I know this song I use to love it, it always made me laugh...Captin jack sparrow is funny" I started to sing the song.**

_**"Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git,**_  
_**Look what I've got...**_

_**I've got a jar of dirt**_  
_**I've got a jar of dirt**_  
_**I've got a jar of dirt**_  
_**And guess what's inside it**_

_**The Captain seems to be acting a bit strange...**_  
_**er...**_

_**I've got a jar of dirt**_  
_**I've got a jar of dirt**_  
_**I've got a jar of dirt**_  
_**And guess what's inside it**_

_**Is the jar of dirt going to help?**_  
_**If you don't want it, give it back.**_  
_**No!**_

_**I've got a jar of dirt**_  
_**I've got a jar of dirt**_  
_**I've got a jar of dirt**_

_**Enough!"**_

**Prowl started laughing. "Only bad thing is that it gets stuck in your head" I laughed as a thought came to me. I took out my phone. "Prowl watch this" I said showing him a video of Blitzwing lip singing 'I've got a jar of dirt' Prowl started laughing at it with me joining him. Prowl laughed harder when he saw that I made SP voice the woman. "I'm shocked that I can still play these in this world" "Hang on Prowl I'm going to go to the store and buy the 'Pirate's of the caribane' box set" I headed to the video store.**

_**At the store**_

**I found the DVD's I was looking for. I payed for them and left the shop. Some men came over to me and grabbed my bag. "Oh no you don't" I said kicking one of them in the place the sun don't shine. "Kill her!" The leader said and they took out knifes. I knew Prowl could feel through the bond that I was in danger. I doged the attacks. I punched the leader in the face. "Lily whats going on I can feel your in danger!?" Prowl said through the bond. "I'm cornered by a gang of thiffs and they have knifes!" I said bearly doging a knife swung at me. I kicked one of the thiffs in the gut. "Lily stay where you are I'm on my way!" "Sure...No problem" I said as I felt a sharp pain in my arm. The leader had sliced my arm. "Your good but it's 1 against 5 your chance's of winning are slim" The leader said as Prowl pulled up. "Really?" I ask with a smirk. Prowl transformed and grabbed the leader. "If you EVER lay one fingure on my sparkmate again I don't care if your human or not you'll have me to deal with. GOT IT!?" The thiff gulped and nodded. Prowl dropped him and he smirked. He kicked me hard before I could react. I fell to the ground. Prowl was over pissed. Prowl changed to his holoform and kicked the man hard in the gut as I got up. I decided to help out by punching the one with my bag. He dropped my bag and punched me in the eye. I fell back and Prowl got angrier. Prowl changed to robot mode again and grabbed the thiffs then called Fanzone. "Fanzone here" I heard him say. "Captin Fanzone I have captured 5 thiffs. They tried to attack Lily" "I'm on my way!" When Fanzone arived he took the thiffs away and thanked us. "Keep this between you me and Lily but your the only machine I don't hate Prowl. Thanks for catching these thiffs. We've been trying to catch them for a month now but they getting away" "It was a team effort Fanzone...And the thiffs are really the ones who got themselves caught. Maybe next time they won't try and make Prowl angry...If they ever have a next time" I said then winced in pain when I touched my right arm. Fanzone nodded and left us. I grabbed my bags and handbag as Prowl transformed and I put my bags in his side car then got on.**

_**At base**_

**I was in the meda bay as Ratchet put stitchs in my arm. "What happened mummy" Stalker asked with worry in her voice. "Nothing I just fell out of a tree because I was moving around to much" I said and Stalker laughed. "Your a bird wanna be" Stalker giggled. "Yes and I descovered I didn't have wings" I chuckled. "Stalker I have a story for you and your bother and sister so go find for me please" I said and Stalker nodded. "What is this story about Lily?" Prowl asked. "About the you got the upgrade from Lockdown and became a show off" I stated and Prowl huffed. The kids came in. "Okay this story is about your dad. You think your dad never make's any mistacks think again. You see Ratchet foolishly give you dad his EMP and your dad started acting like Bumblebee. He went to the moon in search of the d-con Starscream alone. He ended up working with Lockdown and bonty hunter and becoming a show off. Sure your is young but still I thought even Bumblebee would have more sense. So off here let the upgrade over take him. This ended up with him destroying a nest of bird eggs. When he saw what he done he found Lockdown with Starscream but not the real one as the team found another one. They descovered the clones had bombs attatched to them. Your dad took of the upgrade and used it to make the clones blast of into the sky then blow up in the sky. After that your dad went back to normal like nothing ever happened-" Prowl cut me of. "But your mother forgot to tell you about her mistack. She decided to try eat chilli peppers and one of them being a ghost pepper. She was cuffing, choking, panting and sweating for 5 hours" The kids started laughing then I noticed the time. "Okay time for bed kids" The kids sighed. "How about I sing you a lullaby?" I asked and they nodded. We went to their room. I put them in their beds and took out a music box. I started to sing.**

_**"There, little birds, in the orange sky**_  
_**Over the silver peaks, so high**_  
_**Oh where do you wander? Where do you roam?**_  
_**And when, will you, come home?**_  
_**Oh when, will you, come home?**_

_**Oh little birds, where will, you fly?**_  
_**Above the world, as time passes by?**_  
_**Can't I come with you? Can't you just stay?**_  
_**Or, doesn't work that way?**_  
_**Or, doesn't work that way?**_

_**Oh little birds, you're far away.**_  
_**Perhaps somewhere's night, or else, its day**_  
_**So I shall stay here, and I shall not mourn**_  
_**And hope for the day, you'll return.**_  
_**And hope for the day you'll return."**_

I sang softly. They children yawned as I continued to sing another lullaby which playing a keyboard in the room.

**_"Stars and moons and air balloons,_**  
**_Fluffy clouds to the horizon._**  
**_I'll wrap you in rainbows,_**  
**_and rock you to sleep again._**

**_Teddy bears in pink, ducks and lambs of white,_**  
**_Don't you cry dear I'm here now,_**  
**_I'll be your night light._**

**_Stars and moons and air balloons_**  
**_Fluffy clouds to the horizon._**  
**_I'll wrap you in rainbows,_**  
**_and rock you to sleep again._**

**_Smiles to cure the frowns,_**  
**_twirling and tumbling in laughter._**  
**_Some Day life will always be,_**  
**_Happily every after._**

**_Never more will the storms come,_**  
**_To destroy your little world._**  
**_Never more will the waters rise,_**  
**_til the mountains no long touch the skies._**

**_Stars and moons and air balloons,_**  
**_Fluffy clouds to the horizon._**  
**_I'll wrap you in rainbows,_**  
**_and rock you to sleep again._**

**_I'll wrap you in rainbows,_**  
**_and rock you to sleep again."_**

**I smiled and kissed each of them as Prowl came over to me. "Where did you learn those lullabys?" "In my home world my dad to sing me the first one and my mum the second one. I had learned them of by heart. They bring back the memmorys" I said as I turned out the lights and closed the door quietly. I went to the living area. "Lily was you singing?" I heard Ultra Magnus say. "Ultra Magnus how long have you been here?" I asked. "Not long" "Well yes I was singing to my children" I said with a smile. Ultra pointed to a sleeping Sentinal. "Wow he heard me all the way from their room?" "You were singing rather loudly" Ultra stated with a smile. I smirked. If the lullaby can send Sentinal to sleep maybe it will work on Jazz. I told Prowl and Ultra my plan. Yogitron still talked to me a Prowl so he heard my plan to. I went over to Jazz and told him to follow me. We got to the sofa and he sat down. "Jazz I want you to tell me if my singing is good or not okay?" Jazz nodded and I started to sing.**

_**"Stars and moons and air balloons,**_  
_**Fluffy clouds to the horizon.**_  
_**I'll wrap you in rainbows,**_  
_**and rock you to sleep again.**_

_**Teddy bears in pink, ducks and lambs of white,**_  
_**Don't you cry dear I'm here now,**_  
_**I'll be your night light.**_

_**Stars and moons and air balloons**_  
_**Fluffy clouds to the horizon.**_  
_**I'll wrap you in rainbows,**_  
_**and rock you to sleep again.**_

_**Smiles to cure the frowns,**_  
_**twirling and tumbling in laughter.**_  
_**Some Day life will always be,**_  
_**Happily every after.**_

_**Never more will the storms come,**_  
_**To destroy your little world.**_  
_**Never more will the waters rise,**_  
_**til the mountains no long touch the skies.**_

_**Stars and moons and air balloons,**_  
_**Fluffy clouds to the horizon.**_  
_**I'll wrap you in rainbows,**_  
_**and rock you to sleep again.**_

_**I'll wrap you in rainbows,**_  
_**and rock you to sleep again."**_

**My plan worked. Jazz was asleep only problem now was what I should do with Prowl and Ultra who were on the floor sleeping too. Prime walked in and his optic's went wide. "What's going on?" He asked. "I was trying to see my lullaby would make Jazz fall asleep like it did to Sentinal...I kind of sent Prowl and Ultra Magnus to sleep as well" I said rubbing my arm. "Well your good...You got Ultra Magnus to fall asleep to hahaha!" I smiled.**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14_**

_**Singing and Romance**_

******_Prowl P.O.V_******

After waking up on the floor and seeing the children laughing I went to look for the source of the problem. "Lily where are you?" I heard snickering. "Sari I made Prowl fall asleep. I thought that was impossable but it happened. Hehehe I ghess I found Prowls weakness" I reached for her. "Lily turn around" Sari said as I grabbed her. She yelped in suprise. "Was it funny to put me to sleep Lily?" I said tickling her. "No! No it's not!" I said and Prowl stopped. She jumped out of my arms. "It was hulorius!" She said running off. I started to chase her. The children were cheering and laughing. Being smaller than robots can sometimes be good. She hide under the crane and I couldn't reach her. I changed to my holoform and her eyes went wide. She ran for it. She got to her old room and locked the door.

**_1 hours later_******

I was medititing in my room then heard singing and music. The music had a techno sound I to Lily's old room and heard her talking to Yoshie. The door was unlocked. I went in and saw Lily playing the keyboard and Yoshie with a microphone in her hand. "Okay Yoshie start singing. You can do it" Yoshie gulped then started to sing.

**"He's looking handsome just like every other day****  
****Walking by in utmost perfect way****  
****I'll do anything he wants****  
****and he'll deserve it cause noone is more perfect******

**I'd follow him to the end of the line****  
****And even go on if it means thats he'd be mine****  
****I'll do anything he wants****  
****and he'll deserve it cause noone is more perfect******

**I'd wait all through the night****  
****If it means that he'll be there****  
****And if I see that generous smile of his****  
****then what more could I care?****  
****(x2)****  
****And I fly****  
****every time I think about him thinking about me****  
****I don't need wings like other Pegasi****  
****to soar above the clouds cause he lifts my dreams****  
****(x2)******

**And who cares if it's just a dream****  
****A dream gives me faith to believe****  
****that one day he'll finally see****  
****The perfect one for him is me******

**Until then I'll wait here****  
****And I promise myself not to fear****  
****The fact that he might say no****  
****At least I have courage to let my true feelings show!******

**I'd wait all through the night****  
****If it means that he'll be there****  
****And if I see that generous smile of his****  
****then what more could I care?****  
****(x2)******

**And I fly****  
****every time I think about him thinking about me****  
****I don't need wings like other Pegasi****  
****to soar above the clouds cause he lifts my dreams****  
****(x2)"******

"Okay Yoshie that was wonderful but you need to sing to him not about him" Lily said and Stalker started to play gitare as Yogie started to play his drum kit. Yoshie started to sing again.

**"Verse 1:****  
****When I first came 'round I didn't know who I was****  
****I didn't know my past I didn't know were I was****  
****But then you came to my aid, you****  
****Showed me this world filled with magic and friends****  
****Strange adventures and mysteries it never quite ends****  
****I don't know what it's about but****  
****I think I've figured you out******

**Chorus:****  
****You're a lovestruck Turbo and it troubles my soul****  
****I won't be here forever, got me acting like a fool****  
****But I guess we'll stick together thought the days may seem cold****  
****Because whenever you're here by my side****  
****I feel a part of me is whole******

**Verse 2:****  
****Now we're traveling together and life just seems grand****  
****The whole breadth of time and space is at our command****  
****A brand new friend by my side, yes****  
****My speedy little friend, my companion bot****  
****Who in my time of need you came and helped me to see****  
****The life I thought I forgot but****  
****But now I find that I'm caught******

**[Chorus]******

**Bridge:****  
****Teaching me to walk again, on these brand new legs****  
****You helped me out through think and thin, and wiped the tears I'd shed****  
****You helped me find a way, so Parents make way****  
****A new adventure waits for us so far away******

**[Chorus]****  
****You're a lovestruck Turbo and it's finally clear****  
****I won't make it any further if I don't have you near****  
****So I guess we'll stick together thought the days may seem cold****  
****Because whenever you're here by my side****  
****I feel a part of me is..." ******

I looked down and saw Turbo with wide eyes. He over to her and hugged her. I went over to Lily and smiled. "Prowl do you think they'll become sparkmate's when they get older?" Lily asked. "I ghess we'll have to wait and see" I said and she smiled. "Turbo come on lets do some fun I'm getting bored" Yoshie said grabbing his hand and running out of the room. Lily left and I followed her.


End file.
